Conceptual Framework. Individual, community and societal factors all influence health outcomes. Public health strategies to address rural health disparities must include activities across the spectrum, including the individual, interpersonal networks, community organization, environmental, and ultimately public policy changes necessary for sustainable health change and elimination of health disparities. To reflect this, the socio-ecological model for health promotion will guide the work of the CEO Core, utilizing community-based participatory research (CBPR) principles to engage the community^ By establishing multiple community academic partnerships and focusing on capacity-building activities, the CEO Core will create a broad network of community members and organizations that will be engaged in the overall CoE's activities as well as future community-based participatory research (increasing the region's ability to attract funds for future CBPR-based projects). An annual Rural Health Disparities Summit will also be held to promote cross-site/cross-community learning about effective strategies and best practices for advancing the health of rural communities and health disparities.